crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: The Movie
Crash Bandicoot: The Movie is a Crash Bandicoot film produced by Troublemaker Studios and Beuna Vista and released by Walt Disney Film Corporation in August 2013. Writers Directed by: Henry Selick Screenplay by: David Koepp Produced by: Kathleen Kennedy Executive Producers: Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell, Robert Rodriguez Director of Photography: Jaunsz Kaminski, A. S. C. Production Designer: Rick Carter Edited by: Kent Beyba, A. C. E. Theme by: Mutato Muzika, Mark Motherbaugh, Josh Mancell Music by: James Newton Howard Visual Effects Producer: John Bruno Voice Cast (In Order Of Appearance) Characters Reuniting *Crash Bandicoot (Voiced By Nancy Carthright in Style of Bart Simpson) *Aku Aku (Voiced By Dan Green in Style of Hudson Horstachio) *﻿Coco Bandicoot (Voiced By Debi Derryberry) *Crunch Bandicoot (Vooiced By Chris Williams) *Ebernezer Von Clutch (Voiced By Danny Mann) *Papu Papu (Voiced By Dwight Schults) *Nina Cortex (Voiced By Amy Gross) *Dr. N. Gin (Voiced By Nolan North) *Tiny Tiger (Voiced By John DiMaggio) *Dingodile (Voiced By Dwight Schultz) *Ripper Roo (Voiced By Jim Cummings In Style of Kaa) *Komodo Joe (Voiced By Jeremy Irons in Style of Scar) *Komodo Moe (Voiced By Wayne Knight) *Yaya Panda (Voiced By Grey Delise) *Polar (Voiced By Pamual Aldon in Style of Young Baloo) *Pura (Voiced By E.G. Daily in Style of Young Bagheera) *Dr. Nitrus Brio (Voiced By Maurice LaMarche) *Fake Crash (Voiced By Jason Marsden in Style of Kovu) *Nega Cash (Voiced By Sean Schemmel) *Pasadena O'Possom (Voiced By Shanelle Workman) *Penta Penguin (Voiced By Rob Paulson in Style of Young Hathi) Cortex and the Boondicoots *Dr. Neo Cortex (Voiced By Lex Lang) *Uka Uka (Voiced By Micheal Alston Baley in Style of Professor Pester) *Nitrus Oxide (Voiced By Jim Cummings in Style of Razul) *The Bearminator (Voiced By Tim Curry In Style of General Von Talon) *N - Trance (Voiced By Mike Pollock in Style of Dr. Eggman) *Dr. Nefarius Tropy (Voiced By Johnathan Freeman in Style of Jafar) *Pinstripe Poteroo (Voiced By Brendan O'Brien) *Crash Boondicoot (Voiced By Frank Welker) *Coco Boondicoot (Voiced By Rebel Wilson) *Crunch Boondicoot (Voice By Kevin Micheal Richardson) *Fake Croosh (Voiced By Bryan Cranston) *Poora (UNVOICED) *Poolar (UNVOICED) *Poopu Papu (Voiced By Kunal Nayyar) Guest Stars *Charlie Sheen (Himself) *John Goodman (Himself) *Ben Stiller (Himself) *Ray Romano (Himself) Scene Selection 1: Main Title / Crash's Dream 2: Crystal Tragedy 3: Von Clutch's Special 4: Crash discovers Cortex's Secret 5: Crash Ask Von Clutch 6: Crash finds Papu Papu 7: N.Gin's Factory 8: Getting Tiny from Anger Management 9: Dingodile's Celebrity Mansion 10: Retrieve Ripper Roo 11: Komodo Bros. in the Casino 12: Polar and Pura 13: Fake Crash and Evil Crash in the Jungle 14: Sneaking into the Mall at Spain 15: Pasadena and Von Clutch's Conversation 16: Cleaning Up N. Sanity Coliseum 17: Pinstripe gets kicked out 19: Crash and Cortex's Conversation 20: The Clones (The Boondicoots) 21: The Compatition 22: Rescuing Penta 23: Fake Crash Vs Bioreptile 24: Cortex Gets Mutated 25: The Final Battle (Crash VS Mutated Cortex) 26: Crash Beats Cortex 27: Crash's Birthday 28: End Credits his is a man now he got new powers